


Lost in the Fog: Timing is Everything

by Ginny305



Series: Lost in the Fog [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: story_arc, Dimension Travel, Multi, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny305/pseuds/Ginny305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six in my Lost in the Fog series.  Don's chance to go home is here, he just needs to get to the Fog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Fog: Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Don is traveling between universes, trying to get home. Each story is standalone, but the series should be read from the beginning to make sense.

Title: Lost in the Fog: Timing is Everything  
Author: Ginny  
Fandom: CSI:NY  
Disclaimer: No one in here is mine, I'm just borrowing and will return eventually  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don for the series, but really just Don  
Rating: FRT  
Challenge: story_arc Prompt 6: Time  
Summary: Don's chance to go home is here, he just needs to get to the Fog  
Author's Notes: Chapter 6 of the 10 chapter story_arc fic. Many, many thanks to Kathie and Dee and Mer for the support through all of this.

 

Don steadied himself as the subway train went around a curve and laughed at a joke that Stella, who was a bartender on this world, had told. She was the only person from his team that he'd met on this world and he had found himself telling her everything. She'd thought he was crazy at first and he couldn't quite blame her. He wasn't sure what had convinced her that he was telling the truth – all she said was that he had a trustworthy face – but she had. She'd even offered to let him sleep on her couch, which he'd been extremely grateful for.

Don stopped mid-sentence and pulled the Upsalong out of his pocket. It was glowing blue.

"I need off the train," he said, terror filling his voice. He looked out the window, trying to figure out how far they were from the next station.

He swore his heart stopped when the train came to a screeching halt and, a few seconds later, the announcement came that there was an accident on the tracks ahead.

"Stella," he said, not caring that his voice cracked. "I need off the train. I need off this fucking train!" he shouted.

"Calm down," Stella ordered him as she gripped his shoulders. "The train will move again in a minute."

"It's going to be too late. Fuck! I need out there!" He snapped. If this Fog passed over him and he missed it ... he didn't want to think about the consequences.

He sucked in deep breaths as spots danced in front of his eyes. He was going to miss his chance to get home. He needed off the train.

"Donnie," Stella said harshly. "Calm down. People are staring."

He ignored her and moved toward the door, cursing loudly when she stopped him. "Get away from me," he snarled. "Get me off this fucking train!"

"Thank God," he breathed when the train jolted and then started moving again. He might make it. He started out the windows as it slowly pulled into the station, cursing more when the doors didn't open. It was hit time to go home, he couldn't miss this, he just couldn't.

As soon as they did he rushed out, nearly falling as pushed past the people waiting to get on. He hopped impatiently from foot to foot as he waited for the people in front of him to get through the turnstiles.

Ignoring Stella's shouts from behind him, he ran up the stairs. The glow around the Upsalong was fading. "Please," he whispered as he clutched it tightly. "Move!" he shouted, grateful for the years on the force that had trained him to get people to listen.

He hit the sidewalk and turned around, looking at the fog that had settled in over the city. He was too late. The glow around the Upsalong had faded completely. He'd missed it.

He slumped despairing against the nearest building, sliding down until he was sitting on the sidewalk.

His timing had been off by seconds and he'd lost his chance to go home.

He barely glanced up when Stella knelt next to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He nodded, too choked up to answer. He was too.

He wondered if he'd ever get home to where he belonged.

End


End file.
